


Humano idiota

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon is a nerd, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Julian Albert, Happy Ending, Julian Albert & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Drama, POV Alba (Julian's cat), drama?, loving cats, protective cats
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: El humano idiota hacía honor a su nombre, no tenía bastante con hacerse un sitio en su hogar, en la vida de su humano favorito, y dar algún que otro problema, que ahora también tenía que traer esa bola peluda del demonio con un nombre estúpido. Sin embargo, no lo podía negar, el humano idiota hacía feliz a su humano favorito. Le daba amor.





	Humano idiota

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil.

**humano idiota** , por Angelito Bloodsherry

**[julian albert & barry allen]**

Era una semana especial o eso les decía el humano idiota que se había colado en su hogar sin pedir permiso. Alba no le prestó mucha atención, la justa para saber que lo que estaba haciendo le era inútil y problemático, pero Niko parecía pensar lo contrario porque se pasaba todo el día pendiente de ese espécimen humano patético, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Era un traidor, si alguien le preguntaba, es lo que diría.

Alba llevaba muchos años junto a su humano favorito en el mundo gatuno y humano para saber que, lo que estaba preparando el otro idiota, no iba a gustarle en absoluto. Le haría soltar ese líquido salado con mal sabor por los ojos, que Alba siempre asociaba con problemas. No quería a su humano triste. Su humano triste no era divertido, en absoluto.

Alba odiaba verlo así porque la tristeza le duraba demasiado y no siempre se recuperaba bien. Todavía recordaba, a duras penas, las etapas más oscuras, cuando veía a su humano acurrucado en la cama y llorando en silencio, sin moverse, durante largos periodos de tiempo. Completamente solo, ajeno al mundo. Tal vez por eso el humano idiota no le parecía tan malo, desde que estaba en sus vidas, su humano favorito era más feliz. Muchísimo más.

O, quizá, era por eso que odiaba tanto a ese humano idiota, gracias a él, su humano favorito era feliz, pero también era su culpa otros muchos problemas que su humano favorito tenía. Como esta idea nada fantástica que estaba teniendo en estos malditos momentos. Su humano favorito no iba a reaccionar bien.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer que no fuese estar allí observando en silencio y esperando el momento apropiado para arañar a ese humano idiota? Si pudiera hablar, hacer algo más que maullar, le habría gritado unas cuantas cosas a ese idiota, pero como no podía hacerlo, tenía que permanecer allí y esperar.

Niko dio un salto desde la mesita donde había estado sentado y mirando al humano idiota, hasta el sofá. Alba llevaba descansando allí un buen rato y gruñó al ver como Niko se acurrucaba en uno de los cojines dispuesto a echarse una siesta. ¿Es que era tonto? ¿No se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Pensó en saltar hasta donde estaba Niko y atacarlo, pero no le veía la gracia en perder el tiempo. Su objetivo era otro.

Su objetivo era el idiota manchado en nata y en chocolate. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Peleándose con la cocina? Su humano favorito odiaba el desorden, se ponía de los nervios con él. Ese humano idiota hacía honor a su nombre, pensó mientras se estiraba y salía del sofá. Niko no le dio ni una mirada.

El tiempo se le echaba encima, si quería parar esta locura, tenía que hacerlo ya.

El idiota volvió a desaparecer en el interior de la cocina, Alba lo siguió a una distancia prudencial. Si hubiera sabido fruncir el ceño, lo habría hecho al darse de bruces con el desastre de los desastres. La cocina olía bien, podía reconocerlo y los dulces que había por todas partes, parecían deliciosos, pero el lugar no lucía del todo bien. Su humano favorito tenía todo en un sitio concreto y siempre muy limpio. Este humano, no.

—Eh, Alba —el idiota se había dado cuenta de su presencia, retrocedió, pero no salió de la cocina—. Sí, está un pelín desordenado…

¿Un poco, dice? Alba miró a su alrededor con cuidado, como si esperase que un monstruo saliera de algún lado y la atacara. Había cacharros por todas partes, algunos sucios y otros limpios, manchas de nata, de chocolate, de colores y de una crema que no sabía lo que era, pero olía bien. Y una especie de polvo blanco, ligeramente familiar, como guinda del pastel. Si eso era su definición de _un pelín desordenado_ , no quería vivir para ver el rey de los desórdenes.

Por lo menos tenía la dignidad de parecer avergonzado, el muy idiota. No sabía que podía hacer para advertirle que ese espectáculo de cocina tenía que desaparecer, si no quería tener serios problemas. Pero lo que sí que no iba a entrar en ese infierno sucio, ni de broma.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le ofreció unos dedos manchados de crema, Alba retrocedió asqueada—. Bien, más para mí.

Y el asqueroso se metió los dedos en la boca. A veces, solo a veces o casi siempre, se preguntaba por la salud mental de su humano favorito. Y por otras muchas cosas, como por qué no tenía manos en lugar de pezuñas, unas manos podrían tomar algo pesado y lanzarlo a la cabeza de ese idiota, a ver si se le espabila alguna neurona.

Sí, sabía lo que eran las neuronas. Era una buena gata, no como el que dormitaba en el sofá, ajeno al caos que reinaba a escasos metros de distancia. Se preguntó, no sin temor, cuánto tiempo tardaría su humano favorito en volver. No sabía si lo quería allí para que le echase la bronca al humano idiota o no quería que apareciera por si le daba un ataque de los suyos.

El humano idiota siguió ensuciando la cocina un buen rato. No sabría decir cuanto, Alba no entendía cómo medían el tiempo los humanos, solo podía decir que fue necesario encender las luces artificiales, así que tuvo que ser suficiente.

—Eh, pequeña. Sigues ahí.

Para ese humano era necesario una nueva definición de idiota.

—Tranquila —se limpió las manos con una servilleta. Alba no entendía como podía limpiarse con algo que estaba más sucio que él, pero lo dejó estar. Cada loco con su tema—, sé lo que estás pensando. Limpiaré todo esto en un tiempo récord, ¿nos apostamos algo?

Alba dio un par de pasos vacilantes, interesada en la propuesta de esa idiota, pero sin saber si podía fiarse de alguien tan sucio y asqueroso. El humano idiota sonrió divertido, como si pudiera entender lo que pasaba por la cabecita de Alba, y se acuclilló frente a ella. No la tocó, humano listo, pensó. Listo a medias, claro.

—Lo limpiaré en un pestañeo.

Si Alba hubiera tenido cejas, abría alzado una para burlarse del idiota o para cuestionar su inteligencia un poco más. Su humano favorito lo hacía de las mil maravillas y de forma muy elegante.

—¿No me crees? Bien, no pestañees.

Alba ladeó la cabecita y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo estaba limpio y ordenado. No sabía si como su humano favorito lo había dejado esa mañana, antes de irse, pero tenía un pase. Los dulces, esas cosas de colores y que olían muy bien, estaban apilados de forma ordenada en la mesa que todos, cuando estaban allí, llamaban, _isla de la cocina_. Alba nunca había visto una isla, pero dudaba que se pareciera a eso. No iba a cuestionar la inteligencia de todos los humanos, ya tenía bastante con ese idiota que lo miraba, de pie, con esa sonrisita de superioridad.

Y se preguntó, ¿por qué no estaba montándose encima de él para arañar su cara? Ah, sí, porque todavía estaba sucio. Y olía mal.

—Tendría que ducharme —tomó, entre el dedo índice y pulgar, un poco de su camiseta y frunció el ceño asqueado, no sin antes olisquear el aire, como si fuese un perro sarnoso—. Era mi camiseta favorita, Al. Es una pena.

Lo que era una pena, pensó mientras lo dejaba marchar, es que ella tuviera que aguantar a semejante idiota.

El humano idiota estaba en la primera planta, seguramente ocupando el baño principal que, hasta hace unos meses, solo pertenecía a su humano favorito. Por lo que optó volver al salón y comprobar si el traidor de Niko seguiría tan tranquilo echándose la siesta.

El apartamento de su humano favorito era, lo que los demás humanos llamaban, un dúplex de estilo minimalista bien iluminado. Pocos muebles, pero en posiciones estratégicas y en armonía, de tonos cálidos que invitan a relajarse. Las paredes estaban decoradas con grandes fotografías en sepia o en blanco y negro, hechas por su humano. Su humano favorito tenía una debilidad por la fotografía, aunque eran muy pocas las veces que se permitía salir de casa con la cámara.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez.

Alba dio un salto y se colocó en la mesita, normalmente vacía exceptuando por dos grandes velas marrones que olían algo agradable y no identificable para alguien como Alba o Niko, pero hoy repleta de baratijas del humano idiota. Paseó la mirada por la estancia y se dio cuenta, no sin pesar, que muchas cosas habían cambiado en estos meses. El estilo del apartamento era el mismo, de eso no cabe duda, pero había objetos que no pertenecían a su humano favorito y no terminaban de encajar en la armonía del hogar.

El timbre sonó.

Y el humano idiota, vestido con una simple camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama, apareció de la nada para abrir la puerta. Estaba poniendo todo chorreando, ¿es que no sabía secarse? ¿Y quién le había dado poder para invitar a otros humanos a su hogar? Niko decidió que era un buen momento para despertarse, se estiró la mar de feliz y se acercó hasta ella, pero manteniendo una distancia de seguridad de un salto.

El olor a jazmín captó su atención. Conocía a esa humana, siempre estaba sonriendo y era muy amable con ella y con Niko, también con su humano favorito, especialmente con él. Había pasado muchas tardes aquí, hace muchos meses, consolando a su humano favorito o viendo la televisión con él, riendo juntos. El humano que la acompañaba también le resultaba familiar, no tardó en reconocerle.

—¡He traído bebidas! ¿Dónde las coloco?

—Déjalas en la cocina, voy a cambiarme que se ha hecho tarde.

—Tranquilo, Barry —le calmó la humana con olor a jazmín. El humano idiota se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor, no del todo convencido—. Iris y Wally están a punto de llagar, te ayudaremos con lo que falte.

—Queda mucho por hacer, ¡he perdido todo el día en la cocina!

¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? ¿Ese humano idiota no estaría planeando que su humano favorito muriera por un infarto y él quedarse con todo? No se lo permitiría, se incorporó y se puso en posición defensiva, graso error, el humano que no terminaba de reconocer, se fijó en ellos.

—¡Si están ahí los gatitos! ¡Qué bonitos y adorables son!

Ya, ya lo recordaba. Era el humano pegajoso y que no paraba de dar voces cuando estaban viendo la televisión todos juntos. No sabía como su humano favorito lo aguantaba, también sería culpa del humano idiota, imaginó. Sin embargo, no le dio muchas vueltas, miró a Niko un segundo y salió disparada escaleras arriba, le pareció escuchar las carcajadas del humano idiota y se preguntó, no sin malicia, por qué no se asfixiaba un rato.

El humano idiota subió unos minutos después. Alba y Niko se habían refugiado en la cama de su humano favorito, que también compartía con el idiota, y se habían acurrucado entre la montaña de cojines que había, ocultos del humano pegajoso. El humano idiota les sonrió, no era tan buen escondite, si el idiota podía verlos, y se puso a revolver el armario. Por lo menos, no tocó la ropa de su humano favorito.

—¿Barry? —preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta entornada—. ¿Puedo entrar?

El humano idiota respondió mientras se peleaba con otra camisa. Llevaba ya unas cuantas, parecía que ninguna terminaba de convencerlo. Tiró otra al suelo y rebuscó en el interior del armario.

—Mierda, no me gusta. ¿Por qué no me gusta ninguna?

—Barry —se rió la otra humana, Alba salió de su escondite al reconocerla. No le gustaba esa humana, no sabía por qué, pero así era—. Todas te quedan bien, no te ofusques.

—Quiero que todo salga bien.

—Va a salir bien.

—Es su cumpleaños, ¡tiene que estar perfecto, Iris! —lloriqueó y se dejó caer encima del montón de camisas desechadas—. Soy un desastre.

Alba maulló de acuerdo.

—¡Hasta Alba lo piensa!

—No dramatices, Bar —la humana, que no le caía bien y no terminaba de saber por qué, se sentó al lado del humano idiota y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándolo—. Y Alba está de acuerdo conmigo, exageras.

—No, no conoces a Alba como yo, sabe que soy un desastre.

El humano idiota tenía razón, pero Alba no volvió a emitir ningún sonido, se bajó de la cama y se acercó hasta los dos humanos. Tenía que vigilarlos, no se fiaba de esa humana. La humana, ajena a lo que Alba pensaba de ella, le sonrió amigable. Alba no le devolvió el gesto y no tenía nada que ver con que no pudiera.

—Julian te quiere con o sin la camisa adecuada, te lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, Bar, sí.

—¿No lo estás diciendo para que me calle? —parecía un niño pequeño esperando la aprobación de sus padres. La humano negó con la cabeza y le dio un casto beso en la sien.

Alba se acercó hasta ellos. El humano idiota abrió los brazos y Alba se acurrucó en ellos, no porque le gustase el calorcito del humano o sus carantoñas. Para nada. Es que así se aseguraba que la otra humana no hiciese nada raro. Alba ronroneó al sentir la mano del humano idiota acariciando su lomo.

—Jules no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños —susurró el humano idiota, muy bajito—. ¿Y si se enfada conmigo?

—No lo hará.

—Solo llevamos unos mese saliendo, Iris.

—Lo sé, pero no lo hará.

—No lo conozco del todo ¿y si me deja?

—¿Cómo va a dejarte por una fiesta de cumpleaños? —se escandalizó la humana, el humano idiota hizo ese gesto tan vulgar, se encogió de hombros, y la humana negó con la cabeza—. Barry, no seas idiota. Y levántate, tenemos que decorar el salón.

Alba se tensó y se zafó del agarre del humano idiota. ¿Decorar el salón? ¿Es que se habían vuelto todos locos o qué?

La humana se puso en pie y tomó una camisa al azar del armario. Era azul cobalto, su humano favorito la compró hace unos meses para el idiota, era una especie de regalo de _no sé qué_ , y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. La humana le sonrió y se los lanzó.

—Vístete —le ordenó—. Wally y Jesse ponen los adornos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde, ¿cuando volvía Julian?

El humano idiota miró su teléfono y frunció el ceño.

—Pronto.

—Nos dará tiempo. ¿Tienes tu regalo?

—¡Claro! ¿Por quién me tomas? —se atrevió a sonar indignado. Alba le quiso arañar y esperó que la humana quisiera golpearlo, le empezaría a caer mejor, si lo hiciera.

No lo hizo, solo le lanzó los zapatos a la cabeza, no le dieron ya que el idiota era muy rápido, y salió de la habitación. El humano idiota miró la ropa desperdigada en el suelo y, en lugar de vestirse, se acercó hasta la estantería, medio desnudo.

—No quiero fastidiarlo —susurró, mientras tomaba uno de los marcos que había puestos en la pequeña estantería. Alba, de un salto, se montó en la espalda del humano idiota para ver lo que estaba viendo—. Me gusta mucho, Alba. ¿Y si me estoy equivocando y de verdad no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños?

La fotografía que estaba mirando es de hace unas semanas, el humano idiota le quitó la cámara e hizo una foto mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo una comedia mala. Su humano favorito salía con ese horrible pijama del humano idiota, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y una espléndida sonrisa. El idiota había hecho la fotografía después de atacar a su humano favorito con lo que él llamaba _ataque de cosquillas_. El humano idiota le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba con una mano, con la otra estaba sosteniendo la cámara.

Alba se acurrucó en el cuello del humano idiota, ya no estaba agarrada a su espalda, sino en uno de sus brazos. Alba dudaba que su humano favorito fuese a echar al idiota, su humano favorito nunca había sido tan feliz. Y no sabía cómo sentirse.

—Alba —susurró—. Y Niko, ¿puedo contaros un secreto?

Los dos gatos se miraron interesados. Niko estaba apoyado en el regazo del humano idiota con las patas extendidas, como esperando recibir el mismo trato que Alba. El humano idiota le acarició la cabecita y dejó que se subiera en el otro brazo. El cuadro quedó olvidado en la cama.

—Estoy enamorado de Julian y estoy aterrorizado —confesó—. No es la primera vez que me enamoro, ¿sabéis? O eso creo, pero sí es la primera vez que siento que la voy a cagar constantemente. Julian es tan… Es tan Julian. Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura, chicos. Muchísimo.

Alba se sintió mal de repente. Llevaba toda la semana quejándose de ese humano idiota, aunque no lo supiera, e incluso había pensado en arañarlo a modo de castigo, varias veces, por lo que le lamió el cuello y le acarició con su cabecita para pedirle perdón, para decirle que estaba todo bien, que no tenía que preocuparse, que Julian era demasiado bueno como para no quererlo también y que tenía el apoyo de ambos, tanto de ella como de Niko.

—Sois un cielo —los bajó a los dos al suelo y tomó la ropa para vestirse—. Si no me echa a patadas, voy a decirle que le quiero. Deseadme suerte.

Los dos maullaron.

Niko se atrevió a acercarse del todo a Alba.

El salón era un desastre, pero Alba no creyó que fuese del todo malo. Sí, había muchos colores y muchos globos, como el humano pegajoso le había dicho que se llamaban, ruido y demasiada gente. Quizá el verdadero problema era la gente, su humano favorito no toleraba los cambios, le costaba aceptarlos. Pero conocía a esos humanos, más de una vez habían estado allí, no creía que fuese tan malo.

El teléfono del humano idiota sonó.

—Es Julian —todos permanecieron en silencio, mientras el humano idiota leía el mensaje—. Está subiendo.

—¿Te manda mensajes cada vez que llega?

El humano idiota sonrió embobada, estaba claro que el mensaje era más extenso y se negaba a que todos supieran lo que decía.

—Nop —apagó el teléfono nada más teclear una respuesta—. Es que trae vino.

Nadie entendió el chiste o por qué el idiota se reía de esa forma tan tonta. Alba negó con la cabeza y se estiró en el cojín. Fue la humana con olor a jazmín quien se acercó a ellos y los tomó en brazos.

—No os asustéis ahora.

Alba se removió y, antes de que pudiera emitir ni un solo sonido, se apagaron las luces. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero Alba y Niko sabían manejarse en la oscuridad y todavía podían identificar las sombras del salón. No tenían miedo. La puerta de entrada se abrió, su humano favorito, podían reconocer su olor en cualquier parte, soltó las llaves en el recipiente para las llaves y se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¿Barry?

Su humano favorito no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más.

—¡Sorpresa!

Las luces se prendieron y la botella de vino resbaló de las manos de su humano favorito, pero el idiota servía para algo, porque la botella no llegó a romperse. Su humano favorito, boquiabierto, parpadeó varias veces y miró por todas partes. Nadie podía decir si estaba sorprendido para bien o para mal.

Alba y Niko se soltaron del agarre de la humana con olor a jazmín y se dirigieron hasta su humano favorito. Alba sabía que su humano favorito estaba afectado por la sorpresa, pero no sabían hasta qué grado, así que optaron por recordarle que ellos estaban allí, que querían mimos y que lo protegerían de cualquier cosa.

—Jules —empezó el humano idiota, su humano favorito clavó sus ojos azules, ligeramente vidriosos, en él—. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

Su humano favorito no reaccionó inmediatamente, miró a los presentes en el salón, a los dulces y las copas en la mesa, y después al idiota de nuevo. Alba y Niko no se separaron de sus piernas en ningún momento.

—Es… yo… Te dije…

—Sí, lo sé. Que no te gustaba celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y sabes por qué, Allen? —no parecía enfadado, no había emociones tiñendo sus palabras.

—Por el accidente, por tu hermana.

Su humano favorito asintió.

Todos parecían preocupados. La humana del cabello rubio casi blanco, la del olor a jazmín, dio un paso al frente, pero la otra humana, que empezaba a caerle mejor, se lo impidió. Y tenía razón. Alba conocía lo suficiente a su humano favorito para saber que era el idiota el único que podía hacer algo, solo esperaba que no la fastidiase.

—Lo siento —soltó la botella en uno de los muebles y tomó una de las manos de su humano favorito—. Pensaba…

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —le cortó, por lo menos no se deshizo del agarre del idiota, eso era algo bueno—. ¿Por qué?

—Es tu cumpleaños y… —el humano favorito negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo, donde estaban ella y Niko. Alba maulló—. Lo he hecho porque _te quiero_.

Su humano favorito alzó la cabeza a tal velocidad que si no se hizo daño en el cuello, fue por casualidad. El humano idiota enrojeció, pero dio un paso más y tomó la otra mano del humano favorito. Estaban muy cerca.

—Todos te queremos —se corrigió y Alba quiso morderlo, el idiota tenía que hacer las cosas bien a medias—, pero yo estoy enamorado de ti y creí, soy un idiota, que te gustaría celebrar nuestro _primer cumpleaños juntos_.

—Sí, eres un idiota —le costó hablar, Alba intentó ver su rostro y se encontró con que su humano favorito estaba llorando—. Pero eres mi idiota.

El humano idiota, también parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, sonrió cuál gato con un nuevo ovillo de lana y atrapó a su humano favorito en un abrazo. El idiota lo llamaba _abrazo de oso_ y casi los aplasta, a ella y a Niko, en el proceso.

—Te quiero —susurró, su humano favorito, entre lágrimas y con el rostro oculto en el pecho del idiota.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Y se besaron. Era un gesto repugnante normalmente, pero Alba y Niko ya se estaban acostumbrando a él y, por lo menos, en este beso no había lenguas metiéndose en la boca del otro ni estaban compartiendo saliva ni ninguna sustancia blanquecina extraña, como la anterior noche, cuando su humano favorito tenía algo blanco entre los labios. Alba sufrió un escalofrío solo de recordarlo.

La música volvió y, también, el movimiento. Sin embargo, aunque su humano favorito estaba más animado y confiaba en esas personas, casi no se separó del humano idiota. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y, cada poco rato, se daban un beso o se apoyaban en el otro. Parecía que la pequeña crisis se había ido. Quizá, pensó Alba en el regazo de la humana con olor a jazmín, el humano idiota era bueno para su hogar.

—¡Oh, se me olvidaba! —el idiota se levantó del sofá, casi tirando la copa de vino de las manos de su humano favorito—. Falta mi regalo.

Y desapareció.

Su humano favorito negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Le habían hecho diferentes regalos, desde una bufanda de color azul y bronce hasta diferentes libros u objetos raros. No le preocupaba lo que el idiota le hubiera comprado, pero le interesada.

—Ya he vuelto —varios globos volaron con su llegada. El idiota tenía una caja con agujeros, no estaba cerrada y olía raro. No le gustaba la sonrisa que tenía—. Hace cinco meses que vivimos juntos, un año desde que estamos saliendo y un año y pocos meses desde que te besé por primera vez. Todo lo que hemos vivido es tan real que da vértigo, cariño. Lo quería formalizar de alguna forma. Nuestras vidas están entrelazadas, pero quería algo _vivo_ para demostrarlo.

No sonaba racional, pero todos sonreían embobados. El idiota le puso la caja en el regazo y le quitó la copa. Su humano favorito fue a abrir la caja, pero el idiota le dio un beso en la cabeza y le susurró algo en el oído.

—Cuando todos se vayan, tengo otro regalo para ti —un nuevo beso y un poco más alto—. Te quiero, Julian Albert.

Su humano favorito estaba rojo de nuevo, pero a Alba le preocupaba más lo que hubiera en la caja, porque estaba haciendo ruido y no le gustaba lo que su cabecita le estaba diciendo.

—Es un cachorro.

Ese humano no era idiota, era imbécil.

—Se llama Potter —su humano favorito lo sacó de la caja, era un perrito marroncito y con tres círculos más oscuros, dos rodeando los ojos y uno, con forma extraña, en la frente.

Su humano favorito soltó una carcajada y alguna que otra lágrima, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Alba no entendía el chiste, solo que iba a envenenar a ese humano idiota en cuanto pudiera.

Su humano favorito abrazó al cachorro.

_¿POR QUÉ? ¡TRAICIÓN!_

—Es precioso, Barry —el perro del demonio, así lo iba a llamar Alba, se atrevió a lamer la cara de su humano favorito. Su humano favorito tenía gérmenes del demonio. No sabía si los gatos podían sufrir infartos, pero Alba sentía que sí y que iba a pasarle a ella.

Su humano favorito, en contra de su buen juicio, se puso en pie y se acercó para darle un beso al idiota, esta vez sí hubo lengua. Alba iba a matarlo. ¿Cómo había podido creer que el idiota era de confianza? ¿O todos esos humanos que no dejaban de hacer carantoñas o tocar al perro del demonio? Incluso la humana que olía a jazmín. Traición.

Miró a Niko, estaba detrás de ella, asustado o curioso. No sabía que sentimiento era peor. No se lo podía tener miedo al intruso, el intruso iba a ser expulsado junto al idiota, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Los otros humanos no tardaron mucho en irse, estuvieron unas horas viendo películas, charlando y comiendo mucho. Uno de los humanos, el hermano de la humana que le caía medio que de bien, junto al pegajoso, se llevó unas cuantas magdalenas de colores. Eran unos glotones. La humana que olía a jazmín abrazó a los dos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su humano favorito. Todos se despidieron.

Sin embargo, el perro del demonio siguió en los brazos de su humano favorito, dormitando. Alba se hizo de notar, tal vez, si su humano recordaba que ellos estaban allí, se olvidaría del perro.

—¡Alba, Niko! —el idiota se acercó hasta ellos, pero Alba no dejó que lo tocara. Niko, en cambio, sí.

Su humano favorito, sentado en el sofá, acariciaba al perro del demonio. Alba se montó en el sofá, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, maulló.

—Alba, cariño, quiero presentaros a alguien —comenzó con ternura su humano favorito—. Este de aquí es vuestro nuevo hermanito, tenéis que cuidarlo como a mí porque también se siente solo.

El idiota se sentó en el suelo, entre las piernas de su humano favorito y con Niko entre sus brazos. Era una imagen extraña, pero agradable. Todavía no se fiaba del perro del demonio, sí de su humano favorito.

Los dos gatos maullaron.

—Sí, mis niños. Potter se siente solo, pero aquí estamos nosotros, para darle mimos y amor —tanto Alba como Niko se acercaron con cuidado, su humano favorito dejó al cacharro suelto, no se movió. No parecía peligroso—. Potter, ellos son Alba y Niko, tus hermanos mayores.

Potter lamió la cara de Niko, nada más tuvo la oportunidad. Alba, retrocedió asqueada. Los dos humanos se echaron a reír. El idiota, viendo como su humano favorito se tumbaba en el sofá, con el cachorro y los gatos en una esquina, entre las piernas, se deshizo de los zapatos y se acurrucó en los brazos del humano favorito, a pesar de ser más alto. Los dos se quedaron mirando a Niko y a Potter, Potter estaba oliendo a Niko y no parecía que fuese a lamerlo pronto, por lo que Alba se acercó un poco.

—Es entrañable.

—¿Crees que se llevarán bien?

—Como tú y yo.

—Espero que no, Barry —rió—. No necesito que se lleven tan bien.

Otro chiste sin gracia, por supuesto.

Esa noche, antes de que se apagaran las luces definitivamente, Alba y Niko aceptaron que Potter durmiera en la misma habitación que ellos, incluso que se atreviera a montarse en la cama de los humanos donde también estaban ellos tumbados. El idiota estaba metido en el baño, pero su humano favorito les estaba dando mimos a los tres, como siempre.

Se oyó el sonido de la cisterna. Su humano favorito le dio también un beso a Potter y, antes de meterse en la cama, tomó el marco de fotos que tenía en la mesita de noche, junto a otros dos más, pero ese era especial. El idiota no tardó mucho en aparecer y en abrazar a su humano favorito.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Emma —susurró dándole un pequeño beso al rostro de su hermana, Alba y Niko no la habían conocido, pero sabían que era el motivo por el que Julian no celebraba sus cumpleaños—. La echo de menos, Barry.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Esa noche no hubo segundo regalo, solo besos, caricias y sonidos extraños, pero no malos, que escapaban de los labios de su humano favorito. También del otro humano. O, tal vez, ese era el regalo del que había hablado el humano idiota antes.

Alba, medio dormida, en su cojín al lado de Niko, pensó que su humano favorito no necesitaba grandes regalos, ni cosas caras ni objetos extraños, solo amor. Siempre lo había necesitado, se lo quitaron años atrás y se lo habían devuelto de una forma peculiar. Tenía amor, lo tenía de cada uno de esos humanos tan extraños, pero especialmente de ellos y del idiota que tenía que empezar a tolerar a partir de ahora, junto a ese perro del demonio que dormía a escasos pies de distancia.

El humano idiota era idiota, pero quería a su humano favorito y eso era lo único importante.

Y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 

**_fin._ **


End file.
